


Clandestine

by ReeceWBY



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Minor Spoilers, NSFW, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Poor Alfonse lmao, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers for Fire Emblem Heroes: Book 3, Threesome, day of devotion, slight NTR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeceWBY/pseuds/ReeceWBY
Summary: (Líf [Fire Emblem]/Reader) + (Thrasir [Fire Emblem]/Reader]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It's the Day of Devotion, and Alfonse has a special gift for you.But, with you gone from the festival it's hard to do that.Though.. with how tied up you are with Líf and Thrasir, I doubt you notice.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Reader [One Sided], Líf & Thrasir (Fire Emblem), Líf (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Líf (Fire Emblem)/Reader/Thrasir (Fire Emblem), Líf/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Líf/Thrasir (Fire Emblem), Thrasir (Fire Emblem)/ Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Thrasir (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> poor alfonse  
> at least his future self is getting some action

The Day of Devotion was something all the Order of Heroes looked forward too.  
A festival of sharing gifts, and sharing gratitude with those you cared about.  
It was the day Alfonse had been looking forward to for months, as it was finally time he was going to share with you his true feelings.  
At first, he had been hesitant. It didn't help with the ridiculous outfit he was being forced to wear at the festival.. The noble felt silly, holding the gift he wanted to give to you.  
Sharena had helped him build his confidence, though. She gave him a smile and told Alfonse to just be himself, and it was sure to go great.  
Something was throwing a wrench in his plans, however.  
You were no where to be seen.  
He had helped you and your team to when the fighting part of the festival, but soon after you disappeared.   
Alfonse sighed, and decided to wait for you. He had all day after all.  
  
But little did Alfonse know.. in one of the many tents of the festival, you were getting your back blown out.  
By two people, specifically.  
Líf and Thrasir.  
Thrasir, currently, was grinding herself on your face as you tightly held onto her thighs. (Thank goodness the new outfits the pair chose to wear were flowy.) Her moans filled the tent, as she rolled her hips in tandem with Líf's thrusts.  
And oh, how Líf was thrusting.  
His strong hands gripped onto your legs as he pounded into you, the position nearly splitting you open.  
Líf growled softly, leaning in closer, mere inches away from Thrasir.  
"I was once envious of Alfonse, you know.. Though.. I think if he saw how much of a mess **his** Summoner is, he'd be the jealous one."  
All you could do was moan in response, earning a laugh from the duo heroes above you.  
There was a brief pause, as Líf continued to thrust deeper, when Thrasir spoke.  
She clearly sounded out of breath, clueing you in that she might be close.  
  
"You- aah~ You confuse me, Summoner. I t-thought you were my enemy.. but now-" The woman let out a particularly loud moan as you sucked on her clit.  
Your theory was soon proven correct when her hips started grinding faster on her face and you hear her say:  
"Alfonse-- I'm--"  
Líf just grunted in response, his breathe becoming more heavy as his thrusts became more frantic.  
"I am too- shall we?"  
Thrasir didn't even let him finish, before pulling him in and giving the man a deep kiss.  
You didn't need context clues to tell what was about to happen, you were close as well.  
  
And soon you were pushed over the edge once Líf pushed your legs back even more, slamming his cock so deep inside you.  
Líf and Thrasir continued to kiss- and finally, the pale haired woman broke free and cried out, her hips halting to a stop as she came all over your tongue.  
Her partner wasn't far behind, as with a few final thrusts, the blue haired man came deeply inside you.  
You shuddered how warm it felt, and barely noticed Thrasir pushing herself off your your now sticky, shiny face.  
Líf, however, staying inside you for a few seconds more, before finally pulling out with a loud wet noise.  
His cum started to drip out you as you sat up, using a spare bit of your robe to attempt to clean your face off.  
  
By the gods, it was going to take awhile for you all to clean up.  
But judging by the faces of your boyfriend and girlfriend.. you probably weren't going to be done for another couple hours.  
Hopefully Alfonse wouldn't notice you being gone for a little bit longer.. right?

**Author's Note:**

> at first I didn't care for Líf... but then I summoned him  
> he and Thrasir are OTP so don't @ me
> 
> Requests are always open!


End file.
